


Write Me

by The_Lady_Crane



Series: IkeSoren Week 2021 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Correspondence, Flirting, I'm Bad At Titles, IkeSoren Week 2021, Kinda, Letters, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Ike and Soren send letters back and forth while Soren is studying in Melior.---IkeSoren Week 2021Day 7: Free Day
Relationships: Ike/Senerio | Soren
Series: IkeSoren Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091183
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31
Collections: IkeSoren Week 2021





	Write Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little collection of letters that Ike and Soren wrote to each other. I thought the idea was cute, even if I have a hard time doing it justice. Illness is kicking my ass, so I did my best. 
> 
> I purposefully used some spelling and grammar errors in Ike's letters, because let's face it, mercenary kids wouldn't receive a huge focus on education while growing up. I think that Soren would tutor Ike and Mist, but Ike's so focused on learning how to fight that he probably wouldn't pay attention to details like spelling and punctuation. Even as an adult, he probably uses Soren to write all of his letters for him. lol

Hi Soren

I hope you got settled in OK over there. Thought I would send you a letter in case you got home sick. Just don’t corect my writing! That was a joke. I guess it didn’t sound much like it on paper. Sorry about that. Everything is pretty boring around here without you. Me and Boyd train when we’re not busy. Dad trains with me sometimes. Mist is being a pest. It’s the same stuff. Hope you’re having more fun where you’re at. Must be exsiting to see what life is like in the city.

Take care – Ike

>>><<<

Ike,

While I appreciated hearing from you, I must advise you to save your wages. Sending post is expensive, even over a relatively short distance.

I suppose you would like to hear all about my time here in Melior. There isn’t a lot to divulge, unfortunately. The commander here is efficient and well respected. I don’t speak with the other members outside of my obligation to learn from them. I have spent almost every day sequestered in the library, researching advanced magic that might help us in the field. In my free time, I have decided to make a study of the merchants, so I might better learn to strike a bargain. Matters of economy are easy to study in this place. Gold changes hands frequently here.

There is talk of unrest in Begnion, but I’m sure that would not interest you in the slightest. Perhaps I’ll stumble upon a street brawl this evening; then I might have a tale to entertain you. Take care of yourself.

\--Soren

PS: “correct” and “exciting”

>>><<<

Soren,

I shoulda known you can’t resist huh? A hundred miles away and you still gotta correct my spelling. See, I spelled it right this time. Don’t worry about the cost. Not like you have to reply to me but I wanted to write to you anyway. I bet its lonely there by your self so I thought I would keep you company with a letter. And just for arguing about it I’m gonna send you a letter every day. Hows that?

\--Ike

>>><<<

Ike,

Ridiculous. You truly are stubborn, aren’t you? However, I would be lying if I said that your gesture was not… appreciated. I have no desire to make friends here, but I do find myself ~~missing y~~ a bit lonely at times. This arrangement is set to end in a few weeks. I’m sure you can find plenty to amuse yourself in the meantime.

I wish I had something interesting to talk to you about. I’m afraid it’s quite dull here. I’m sure that you could make some fun, but without you, I fail to find anything amusing about this place.

\--Soren

PS: The apostrophe is a useful tool. Don’t be afraid to utilize it.

>>><<<

Soren,

I bet you got a lot to talk about if you really think about it. Like about your day. How was your day? What did you do? See anything interesting? I miss our talks. ~~Espesh esp~~ Mainly when we go to the stream and you just tell me about something you read or some news you overherd. I like listening to you. Oscar made roast duck today. It was great. Mist made the side dishes and they were not so great. But she’s getting better I think. Father and Titania had to go into town to meet with a new clent. They still aren’t back yet. I guess they will spend the night in town. Boyd and me got into a fight again. I won of course. But Mist says I’m going feral without you around to sivilize me. I told her you woulda been right there cheering me on. I sometimes wish I’d paid more atention during your writing lessons because looking over my letter, it looks like crap. I probably sound pretty dumb huh?

And I miss you too. –Ike

>>><<<

Ike,

You are not “dumb”. Your writing lacks polish, but what matters is that I can understand you. As you gain more experience with writing, you will find that it becomes easier. One day, you will correspond with clients all the time. I’m sure that by then, it will be second nature to you.

As for my day… I’m not really sure that you would care to hear it. Several members of the troupe have gone into the countryside for the weekend. As you know, they are currently providing security to a client who is based in the city. Apparently, he and his mistress have plans to rendezvous tonight, and he’s sent most of his guard away for the occasion. She is some debutante from Begnion. It would be quite a scandal for their affair to be discovered. I have no interest in such things, but it’s all anyone can talk about here. If they had any business sense, they would refrain from gossiping about their employer; or else they would put that knowledge to good use and blackmail him for hush money.

I’m currently in my little nook of the cathedral – I’ve found a secluded spot in the library, and it’s perfect for reading. I’ll most likely spend the weekend here. It is unseasonably warm in the city; all of the paving stone, I suppose. I don’t particularly feel like doing anything. My thoughts are continually diverted to the stream in the forest. It would be perfect weather to go wading with you.

I do hope that you gave Boyd a sound beating. And tell Mist that if she wants you civilized, then she can do it herself. I’m beyond that arduous task.

\--Soren

PS: “Especially” is the word I believe you were going for.

>>><<<

Soren,

See? You have this way of making even boring stuff sound intresting. It just doesn’t feel the same around here with you gone. Even training is a little more dull. When you watch me train I feel like I have to do my best. I don’t want to screw up in front of you. Since you mensioned swimming we actually went yesterday. Mist pushed Boyd in because he made fun of her bathing dress. I thought you would of liked that.

\--Ike

>>><<<

Ike,

Enclosed is a playbill from the local theatre. They were performing a reenactment of the war 800 years ago. I did not attend the showing, but I thought that you would appreciate the sketches. They appear to be historically accurate representations of the weapons and armor that would have been used back then. The two swords above the title were said to be used by Altina. I thought that you might enjoy looking at them. I recently read a history of the sacred weapons. It’s fascinating stuff if it’s true.

\--Soren

>>><<<

Soren,

Thanks! I thought it was really intresting. Especially the two swords. Maybe we can see the play together someday. I saw in the paper you sent that they served “refreshments”. I wonder if that means meat? Let’s find out next time.

\--Ike

>>><<<

Ike,

Naturally, you would be most interested in the edible portion of the entertainment. If you’re asking me to attend a play with you, then I accept.

\--Soren

>>><<<

Soren,

Great! Maybe when dad comes to get you I can come too. I bet we can save enough to see the show. Speaking of my father, hes started training with me again. I think I’m close to beating him. This would be a lot easier if you were here to give me pointers! But just watch. By the time you get back I’ll have beaten him for sure! I’ll be a full mercenary when you see me again. Count on it.

\--Ike


End file.
